Why a Kiss?
by Anime-17
Summary: XoneshotX Kagome ends up spending a day with Inuyasha. A strange question is asked of her that she didn't expect. Plus, danger is just around the corner. InuxKag


_**I know you all are wanting me to hurry up and post the 21st chapter for my Kingdom Hearts fic! I'm sorry! Remember I'm puzzled about what to put in the plot next! I'll have it up as soon as I can.**_

_**As for this short story, I wrote it for VALENTINE'S DAY, of course! Enjoy!**_

_**A/N- This is in Kagome's POV **_

Inuyasha:

"**Why a Kiss?"**

**-PLOT-**

Kagome ends up spending a day with Inuyasha. A strange question is asked of her that she didn't expect. Plus, danger is just around the corner. (InuxKag)

_It was one of those mornings again._

_The sun shone brightly through the fluffy white clouds, birds sang cheerful songs, the wind blew gently..._

_**WHOOSH!**_

_The silence of the world was soon shattered by that of a half demon running through the forest at high speed. He could sense a certain presence nearby._

I climbed out of the well as the sunlight blinded my view for a second. When I was able to look around, I stared in awe.

"WOW...it's so beautiful today!" I exclaimed.

It was a good thing I hadn't brought my bike. It was the perfect day for taking a relaxing walk instead!

_I wonder what everyone is up to today_, I thought as I proceeded to the forest entrance.

The wind blew so peacefully as my skirt seemed to move with it's steady rhythm.

I looked down at the basket I carried, "I hope they're all hungry. I spent extra time this morning preparing all the food for them."

Then, unexpectedly, my footing lost balance and I fell face first into the dirt covered ground.

"Ow!"

My eyes opened slightly.

"Uh...what...what happened?"

Standing up shakily, I examined the deep erosion in the ground that had made me trip. The grass was so green around it...but, the inside of the mark was all brown. The life of every living plant that was in the area had been crushed by whoever, or _whatever_ made this large footprint.

"Could it be? Could it have been a demon?" I wondered.

"What are you doing exploring these dangerous woods alone, stupid?" a familiar voice spoke behind me.

Startled half to death, I whirled around and-

"Inuyasha! Don't startle me like that!"

"Why ever not? It's fun to watch when you get scared," he smirked.

"Hmph...never mind."

I turned my back to him with my arms crossed.

_Men are always so inconsiderate...especially him._

Inuyasha just laughed, "You get overly agitated too easily, you know that, Kagome?"

"So what?" I snapped back, "I have a perfectly good reason to be upset!"

"Heh. Quit your yelling, already."

"Fine!"

I faced him again, not realizing how close his face was to mine.

A blush formed in my cheeks, _No...Why does he always make me...?_

"What are _you_ staring at?" he was puzzled.

"N...n-nothing!" I felt embarrassed and backed away, "So, um...have you seen the others around lately?"

"Not today. And why should I care anyways?"

"Well, it just so happens I've made you all lunch again."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha started walking away, "Since we don't know where they are, I guess we'll have to eat it all ourselves."

"That's inconsiderate!"

He was obviously trying not to listen to me. I sighed and slowly followed him.

After a few minutes of our silent journey, Inuyasha brought something up.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you prefer going faster? This is taking way too long, and if I sped up more you'd be far behind."

"Sure thing!"

I soon got on his back as he held onto me tight.

"Don't let go, Kagome!"

His speed steadily increased, and I soon held onto his neck so I wouldn't fall off.

"Where the heck are those guys?" he murmured.

"I thought you didn't want to find them," I reminded him.

"Well, now that we're traveling this fast, why not look for Sango and the rest while we're at it?"

"I guess so..."_...Silly._

I chuckled at his sudden interest in searching for our friends. Although his inner being may seem to show no consideration at times, I know that deep in his heart he cares.

We soon exited the forest and decided to stop for a while.

"Why the sudden decision for rest?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm hungry. Can't we eat now? The others can have food later."

"If you want to."

We sat under one of the large oak trees nearby as I began to empty my basket with the goodies I had prepared.

Inuyasha grabbed something suspicious to him and sniffed it.

"What's this?"

I smiled, "It's a cookie. That's not for until we eat dessert."

He took a bite of it anyway.

I looked over, seeing crumbs on his face, "Hey!"

He talked while chewing, "You can't tell me to wait. I can eat this now if I want."

I went back to getting the rest of the food, "Whatever."

We continued eating a few things, but saved some of our sandwich's and rice cakes for when we met with the rest. I packed my basket back up again, but we just stayed sitting under the shade.

"So...what did you think?" I asked him afterwards.

"It was alright."

I stood up in frustration, "What!"

"Not the best food I've tasted."

I was so angry that I almost wanted to say 'SIT BOY'! But then...

"I think the lunch you made us last time was better."

"Oh?...Really?"

"Sure," he said without much emotion.

"Thanks." I grinned as I looked up at him, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back quizically.

"You've never complimented my cooking before. Why the sudden change of opinion?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Sighing, I replied, "I guess not."

I turned my face's position again to look up at the sky.

"Isn't is beautiful, how the sun's light reflects through the tree's leaves?"

"Huh?"

I help up my hand for him, "See?"

Without warning, he grabbed my hand to look at the bright spots on it, which were reflecting from the sun's rays.

I was trying so hard not to let red show in my cheeks.

_Please don't let him notice..._

"It's...weird," he stated bluntly.

My eyes grew wide as he then came closer. His gaze now examined my face, where spots of sunlight also were.

He continued, "In a nice way, I guess."

_What is he doing?_

Panic was setting in. I was holding my breath. But, why was I? What was I anticipating?

_Why is he so close? Does he want to...?_

I soon heavily exhaled, realizing he had drawn back.

A long period of silence passed until he decided to speak again.

"Kagome?" he asked.

I didn't want to look up at him, but answered cheerfully as if I wasn't nervous, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you remember when we were in the World of the Mirrors? When that witch Kaguya was trying to turn me into a full demon?"

"Of course! I was never so worried about you in my life!" I blurted out accidentally, covering my mouth with cupped hands.

"Worried?"

It took me a while to answer. But after removing my hands off my face I finally spoke.

"Well, yeah...I wish you could...always stay the way you are."

"Is that why you...you know...?"

Inuyasha looked down at me. I tore my sight from the ground up to him. I had a feeling I knew he was going to mention-

"...kissed me?"

_Why! Why did he have to ask that? Why!_

"Uh, well, I..."

I shook my head, now answering back haughtily.

"I thought it was the only way, that's all!"

Inuyasha turned, "Sure," he muttered to himself. You could hear the sarcastic tone of doubt in his voice.

I was now more confident and confronted him, "Well, you kissed me back, you know!"

He was irked off now and suddenly went right up to me.

"So what if I did! It doesn't mean that I-"

His voice trailed off...

_What?_

Was he...

...Staring at me?

"...It doesn't mean that I like you in anyway."

I smiled, "Are you sure about that, Inuyasha?"

I asked that, trying to tick him off so the topic would be done with. Instead, he was taken aback and could barely say anything.

"Well...well, I...you know..."

I noticed something peculiar.

_What! Why is HE now blushing? I'm the one's who's supposed to be-_

"I guess I sometimes do feel different around you."

"Oh...I see," was the first thing that happened to come out of my mouth.

More silence hung in the air. Even though it was barely a few minutes long, it seemed to take hours before any of us said something.

"Maybe we should find the others now."

I nodded, "Okay!"

I grabbed the basket, and then...

"Wait!"

"Huh?" I looked up at him, "What...What's the matter?"

Inuyasha had that 'look' in his eyes again. I could tell he had sensed danger.

He took my hand to pull me to my feet.

"It's not safe here, Kagome! Let's go!"

In a split second, before any of us could make a move to leave, an arrow whirled past our heads, pinning to the tree.

"Eeep! That was close!" I exclaimed.

Then, out of the forest, a hideous giant came forth.

_It's the demon who made that footprint I saw!_

Inuyasha readied his sword, "Kagome! Get back!"

I agreed and stood behind the tree.

As the demon charged forward, his hand reached out as flinging arrows flew out of it.

Inuyasha blocked everyone of them as he ran towards the beast.

"You ugly thing! You'll soon be dead if I have anything to say about it!"

With that he jumped up to swing at the monster's arm, making the demon scream in pain.

"Ha! Take that!"

It soon used it's other arm to swing in Inuyasha's direction and knocked him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm fine! Kagome, do you see the jewel shard?"

I looked closely to examine the beast.

"There! It's on his forehead!" I pointed out.

"Alright! Soon it'll be ours...What!"

The giant's form began to glow a light blue.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha soon disregarded it and ran to attack again anyway.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, a surge of energy flew from the demon and hit Inuyasha straight on, making him shout in pain.

"Inuyahsa, no!"

"Uh!...It's...it's just a scratch."

_That's it!_

I reached for my bow and arrow, running out to help.

"What? Kagome, get back!"

"I'm not weak, you know! I want to fight!"

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "Stupid. You're so stubborn sometimes."

"So what if I am?" I smiled.

"Alright!" he stood, "Let's do this together!"

"Okay."

"I'll distract him. You aim for the jewel shard. Hopefully it will come loose if you hit dead on!"

"You got it!"

Inuyasha ran to attack again as I positioned my bow, trying to lock in onto my target.

_Steady...steady...just a little more..._

Sweat ran down my face.

_...Ok...ready..._

"GO!"

I released the arrow as it flew towards the beast's head.

Meanwhile, the giant fought back with another burst of arrows.

Inuyasha noticed my arrow and dodged the many weapons of the demon flying at him.

The monster was struck with a deadly blow and fell with a crash to the ground.

"Alright! We did it! We-"

I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

_What? What is..._

"Kagome!"

I fell on my back, feeling short of breath.

_It's...it's a..._

I felt someone hold me. He lifted up my head.

"In...Inuyasha?"

"That demon's arrow..." he looked down at me in fear, "...it...it looks like..."

"At least...I was able to help and...protect you," I muttered.

"I'm the one who's supposed to protect you, stupid! Why'd you have to help!"

My vision was getting blurry, "Because I..."

My eyes were filled with moisture.

"...I love you."

He seemed stunned, "Wh...What?...You..."

He held me close, "But you didn't have to do that! I should have been...the one who..."

"No...Don't say that...Inu...yasha."

My world faded as I heard him scream my name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_NOOOOOOOO! KAGOME!"_

_The half demon was in so much pain, seeing this human girl dead in his arms._

"_She...she can't be..."_

_He held the girl's hand tightly._

"_I won't let you go! You can't die, Kagome!"_

_A single tear fell from his eye, landing on her cheek._

"_Please...stay here."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could faintly hear a voice...a voice calling my name.

"_Kagome...Kagome!"_

Inuyasha...

I felt something wet. My cheek felt wet.

_Why? Why am I not...I'm not dead?_

I felt so dizzy as I opened my eyes to see a familiar face. His eyes were closed and didn't look at me.

"Inuyasha?"

In shock, his head whipped up.

"Ka...Kagome! You...you're...?"

He looked down at the arrow which had pierced my heart as it began to fade.

"How in the..."

I answered him, "Your tear."

"What?"

I smiled weakly, "You cared for me. You saved me."

Inuyasha stared blankly for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Why are you always so careless?" he laughed.

I chuckled a little.

Inuyasha's expression soon became blank, though.

_What is it?_

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

His golden eyes were piercing and he wouldn't look away.

"Why...why did you say..."

"Say what?"

"Why did you say that...you loved me?"

A blush formed again, but I still answered him, "Because it's the truth, silly. You don't believe me?"

"No, it's...it's just that I..."

The sorrow and confusion in his eyes had now been replaced with that of compassion.

My heart was beating rapidly. He was gazing into my eyes, and I couldn't look away. They were so warm and captivating.

Tears of joy were soon streaming down my face.

My body shivered in pleasure as his hand touched my cheek, trying to wipe the moisture away.

Inuyasha smiled gently, "...I feel the same way."

I gasped, _He...he what?_

His face slowly inched closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

My heart beat so loud that it was all I could hear.

It took a while for my mind to realize that his lips had touched mine. More tears began to form as I stared blankly in surprise at his action.

_He...he does care._

I kissed him back before we had to part.

"I love you...Kagome."

_You're my only one._

_**I know the ending's a little too fluffy...oh well! PLEASE REVIEW :) **_


End file.
